New beginnings
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: After Dirge of Cerebus. Vincent returns to the group and gets a surprise from Cid. And why is Sephiroth back? And what is Rufus planning? Valwind, CloudSephiroth, RenoRude
1. Chapter 1

I watched Advent Children and then I beat Dirge of Cerberus and couldn't help myself. I have to write a Valwind with all my favorite pairings in it! Also, I'm going to make this a touch more realistic than the video game and movie, but only a tiny bit so I can set off a part of the plot.

* * *

After Shelke led Vincent onto the Shera, he was suddenly engulfed in a huge bear hug from Cid.

"I missed ya Vince!" Cid grinned, nearly crushing the life out of Vincent who just smiled all the same. Without even thinking, he let Vincent slide down his body before capturing the other man's lips with his own. "Never do something like that again," he ordered firmly against the stunned gunner's lips before kissing them firmly again, surprised when Vincent kissed back.

Cloud cleared his throat loudly, making the two jump back in surprise. "Is there something you two want to tell us?" He asked, curious about the exchange.

"None of your damn business," Cid snapped back gruffly, lighting up a cigarette he pulled out of nowhere.

Barret coughed and pretended nothing had happened between the two. "Good to have you back," he said with a nod.

Yuffie and Tifa both hugged Vincent who stood there stiff as always, politely replying to their greetings.

"Where to Cloud?" Cid asked when everyone had their turn greeting Vincent.

"Just drop us off at the bar," Cloud said, leaning coolly against a wall. "We'll call you if anything comes up later."

"You got it," Cid said and took his position at the controls, spinning the helm around and heading towards the bar.

xXx

Cloud, Barret, Tifa, Shelke, and Yuffie walked into Tifa's bar, Cid and Vincent chose to stay on the Highwind, and stopped dead. Leaning against the far wall was none-other-than Sephiroth.

Cloud drew his sword and charged at the man. He felt his sword sink into the man's shoulder, more than a little surprised when Sephiroth never drew his weapon or made an attempt to even block the attack. His blade sunk in deep, through Sephiroth's shoulder and into the man's chest, narrowly missing the blonde's heart.

Sephiroth just looked into Cloud's eyes, making the blonde stop dead. "I want to be healed," he said, his voice painful with emotion. "Just like you healed those children, heal me, please."

"Why?" Cloud asked, finally regaining the ability of speech as he ripped his blade from Sephiroth's shoulder, making the man hold back a wince.

"I don't want to be like this anymore," Sephiroth hissed as he clamped a hand over his wound, blood gushing between his gloved fingers. "I don't want to hate anymore," he whispered, feeling weak from blood loss, the blade had hit something vital. His vision began to blur and he stumbled forward, barely catching himself on a table only to have his hand slip.

Without thinking, Cloud rushed forward and caught Sephiroth, supporting the platinum blonde's weight as he helped the other man stand. "Barret, help me get him upstairs," he ordered at the shocked man who rushed over to help.

"Why, why are you helping me?" Sephiroth asked weakly as he was mostly carried up the stairs.

"Because you want to change," Cloud said firmly, worried about the amount of blood that was pouring from Sephiroth's wound all over his arm.

All Sephiroth could do was stare at the ex-Soldier before the blood loss finally got to him and he passed out, going limp in the two men's arms.

"Shit, Tifa! Get some potions now!" Cloud ordered as he and Barret laid Sephiroth down on a bed.

xXx

Vincent walked into the Engine room where Cid was yelling at a crewmember for some unknown reason. "Cid," he said receiving no response from the yelling man. With a sigh, he placed his hand on the aviator's shoulder, making the man jump and whirl around.

"Shit, Vince, don't sneak up on people like that," Cid said, clutching at his franticly beating heart. "Need somethin'?" He asked, avoiding the obvious.

"We need to talk," Vincent said coolly even though his insides were churning with nervousness, a feeling he hadn't felt since he had been around Lucrecia.

Cid nodded and gestured for Vincent to follow him. He led the gunman to his room and locked the door behind them. "This is about the kiss, ain't it?" He asked and sighed when Vincent nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"Did you mean it?" Vincent asked sharply, cutting Cid off.

"Of course I meant it! I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't!" Cid snapped and found his lips captured by Vincent's. He began to kiss back passionately, his hands falling onto Vincent's hips as the gunner's arms wound around his neck, on hand entangling itself in his short blonde hair. Slowly, he pushed Vincent towards the bed.

The bed hit the back Vincent's legs, sending him falling back onto it, Cid following.

Heatedly, the kissed, grinding their erection's together. Cid moved down Vincent's jaw line to the gunner's neck, latching on and sucking, biting, and licking, leaving a vibrant love bite in his wake.

Soon they stiffened, cumming inside their pants with strangled screams of the other's name.

xXx( ::small squeak:: I broke rule number one! I finished the first scene!)

Sephiroth woke to find himself in an unfamiliar room. He sat up, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his chest. Quickly, he noticed that he was naked with only a blanket and bandages covering him.

"You shouldn't be sitting up!" Yuffie half-yelled in surprise when she walked into the and rushed over to Sephiroth. She pushed firmly on his shoulder but he didn't budge. "You need to lay back down!"

Sephiroth just gave her a look that said "make me", making her huff in annoyance. When she pushed harder, he stayed still. Finally she shoved him and he shoved back, pain shooting through his shoulder and chest.

"You ripped your stitches!" She yelled when she saw blood seeping through the bandages. "Cloud is so going to kill me for this!"

"I'm going to kill you for what?" Cloud asked, walking into the room, quirking a brow when Yuffie jumped into his view of Sephiroth who just smirked.

"She ripped my stitches," Sephiroth smirked, leaning to look around the glaring ninja. "See?" He leered and gestured to the blood now staining his bandages.

Cloud glared at Yuffie and pushed her out of the way as he walked over to Sephiroth. He removed the soiled bandages and gently pushed on the blonde's shoulder.

With a smirk at Yuffie, Sephiroth laid down, making her huff and stomp out of the room. He watched as Cloud pulled out a med-kit and began cutting the torn stitches, pulling them free from his skin.

"This is going to sting," Cloud said and pushed the needle in, not surprised when Sephiroth remained impassive as he was stitched up. "We'll go to the church as soon as you're well enough to go."

Sephiroth nodded and watched as the needle slipped in and out of his skin. When he was stitched up, he felt the gentle warmth of Cloud's bare fingers rub healing salve onto the deep cuts, enjoying the warm, gentle pressure on his bare chest. "Why am I completely naked?" He whispered sensuously into Cloud's ear, making the blonde pause a moment.

"To check your injuries," Cloud said quickly and tugged Sephiroth into a sitting position before beginning to bandaging the blonde's wounds.

With a smirk, Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's collar and tugged the man down, his breath hot on the ex-Soldier's ear. "You didn't hit below the waist and you know it," he hissed in the man's ear, flicking his tongue out gently.

Cloud quickly finished wrapping Sephiroth's wounds and stood. "Tifa will be up in a minute with some food," he said and left the room.

True to Cloud's word, Tifa bumped open the door with her hip, a tray carried in her hands with a bowl of steaming soup and a cup of sweet herbal tea balanced on it. She placed the tray on the bedside table before moving to help Sephiroth sit up. "Be careful, you'll rip your stitches again," she said when the man shrugged off her help. "You really hurt him you know," she said as she placed the try on Sephiroth's lap. "He has always loved you and it tore him up every time he had to fight you."

"That's why I want to be healed," Sephiroth said quietly as he ate his soup. "If I'm healed, we won't have to fight to the death anymore."

Tifa smiled and sat in the chair by the bed. "You know, you're not a bad person when you're not trying to kill us," she grinned, making Sephiroth chuckle softly.

"I'll be able to make it to the church today," Sephiroth said and placed his now empty bowl back onto the try before sipping at the sweet tea.

Tifa nodded and took the tray from Sephiroth when he finished his tea. "I'll tell Cloud," she smiled and left the room.

* * *

I couldn't help it! I love both those pairings! And soon my other favorite FF7 pairing will appear!

And remember, every review not given to this story, Sephiroth dies forever!


	2. Chapter 2

Butterscotch suckers are yummy. Hmm, my author's note seems to be a bit lacking, nothing interesting has happened today.

Anyway, in this fic I'm going to bounce between the pairings for a bit until it all sort of comes together.

Depeche Mode is so fucking cool!

Thank you all who reviewed you are the best!

* * *

"Are you sure you can make it?" Cloud asked as he brought Sephiroth's clothes to the man. He couldn't bring himself to look away when Sephiroth stood, the sheet falling from the man, revealing all. Those perfectly chiseled muscles rippling as the platinum blonde approached him.

Sephiroth just smirked at Cloud, getting closer than necessary to get his clothes from the blonde. His hardening length brushed against Cloud's stomach. Slowly, he rubbed his manhood against the soft fabric, bringing it to full hardness. "I've wanted you for a long time Cloud," he hissed softly in the blonde's ear, pulling his clothes from Cloud's grasp, letting them drop to the floor beside himself. With a smirk, he leaned down, his lips a breath away from Cloud's, the ex-Soldier coming to meet him in a kiss.

"Are you guys done yet!?" Yuffie yelled, barging into the room. Her eyes went wide when she saw a fully naked Sephiroth standing barely an inch away from Cloud who quickly leapt back. She gapped like a fish before slamming her eyes closed and fumbling for the door, slamming it closed as she fled.

"I suppose this means I'm not going to get that kiss?" Sephiroth smirked and was met with a cold glare. "Could you at least get my clothes? I can barely walk let alone bend," he explained, gesturing to the pile beside him.

Cloud glared again but none-the-less picked up the clothes. He tried his best not to watch as Sephiroth struggled to get dressed but found it hard not to.

"This is not my shirt," Sephiroth commented after he slipped on his pants and boots and grabbed an unfamiliar shirt from the pile. He slipped the tight t-shirt on anyway, pulling his long hair free from the collar using his uninjured arm. "Nor is this my coat," he commented again, slipping on the long black trench coat that was a touch too small for him.

"Your shirt and coat were ruined," Cloud said, trying his best not to notice how good Sephiroth looked in a skintight tee and tight trench coat. "Do you think you can make it down stairs on your own?" He asked and didn't believe the man when the blonde nodded his head. His phone rang just as Sephiroth slipped on the way down the stairs, he ignored the ringing in favor of helping the platinum blonde man down the stairs, he would call them back later.

xXx

Vincent woke up naked, warm, and in a strange room. He moved to sit up and was met with a groan of protest. His head whipped around and he saw a very naked Cid lying beside him, the pilot's arm wrapped firmly around his waist. Carefully, he tried to move the man's arm only to have it wrap around him tighter.

"Stop moving," Cid said gruffly, holding Vincent tighter. His brilliant blue eyes cracked open, when he saw who it was he was holding, he just grunted and promptly closed them again. "Think later, sleep now," he growled and yanked the covers over his head, releasing Vincent in favor of hiding from the harsh morning light.

Vincent slipped from the bed just as a phone went off, he looked around the room until he found his pants, only to find that it wasn't his phone ringing. "Cid, your phone," he said and received a rough grunt from the pile of blankets. With a sigh, he picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Vincent?" Cloud's voice floated over the phone and Vincent gave a "hmm" of acknowledgement. "We need you and Cid to come down to the Church as soon as possible."

"I will wake Cid up and tell him," Vincent said and he and Cloud quickly said good-bye. "Cid, Yuffie's cooking."

"THAT LITTLE…!!!" Cid roared and shot up from his blanket cocoon. "Damnit Vince! You shouldn't say stuff like that!" He snapped and grabbed a lighter and a cigarette from the bedside table, lighting up. "Who was on the phone?"

Vincent grabbed his pants and slipped them on. "Cloud, we need to get down to the Church as soon as we can," he said, searching for his shirt. "Have you seen my shirt?"

Cid just pointed at the black object over in the corner of the room and slipped from the bed. Still naked, he stretched, his muscles rippling as he did so, his back cracking. Taking a long drag from the cigarette between his lips, he pulled his pants out from under the bed.

Soon the two were fully dressed, Cid with a small round bruise from where the business end of the Cerberus had been pressed when he had tried to keep Vincent's cloak from the gunman.

"You're too hot to keep wearing that thing," Cid commented, rubbing the bruise on his temple.

"Perhaps I'm keeping it on to hide that from everyone else but you," Vincent retorted, having a half-truth in his words. Cid was the only one he had ever let see his face since he had locked himself in the coffin.

xXx

Cloud ended up supporting Sephiroth for half the trip to the Church. He let go of Sephiroth and walked into the pool. Once in the center, he turned to face Sephiroth, giving the man a nod.

Almost cautiously, Sephiroth stepped into the pool. Slowly walking towards Cloud, his skin almost burning as the water seeped through his clothes. He bent forward as much as he could, bowing his head to allow Cloud to pour water onto him. Intense pain racked his body, causing him to suddenly jerk forward, falling to his knees, his face barely out of the water.

"What the fuck…" Cid said when he and Vincent entered the church just as Jenova's tainted mako energy burst from Sephiroth who roared in agony, the man's head snapping back as his body arched in pain.

Years of pain and suffering were being ripped from his body. All of his hatred towards the planet melted, leaving only an intense hate for Hojo and Shinra. "Lucrecia," he forced out as memories flashed before his eyes, "she is my mother, not Jenova." Suddenly the pain stopped, but he didn't feel weak from pain, he felt new.

"I'm not a doctor, but that doesn't look good," Cid commented, pointing at the now bright red water. "And I expect a fucking explanation!" He snapped when Barret rushed to help Cloud lift Sephiroth who had fallen unconscious. "I need a medical transport now!" The pilot yelled into his phone scaring whatever crewmember had answered it in the sickbay.

Within minutes a medical transport team was loading Sephiroth onto the Shera.

xXx

"Where's Cloud?" Cid asked, walking into the kitchen area for dinner. "I haven't seen him since Sephiroth got into the sickbay."

Tifa looked up from her cooking and smiled. "He hasn't left Sephiroth's side all day," she said with a small smile before going back to her cooking.

"He's got it bad," Cid laughed and leaned against the table.

"He's not the only one," Tifa laughed when Vincent walked into the room, leaning against the counter as close as he could get to Cid without crawling into the man.

Cid was about to retort when she pulled out a tray of hot, fresh chocolate chip cookies. When he went to grab one, Tifa rapped his knuckles with a wooden spoon, making him jerk them back.

"You can have one after everyone else has," Tifa said firmly and smiled warmly at Vincent, "Vincent, you can have one once they cool down."

Cid gapped at the woman. "It's my airship!" He yelled as if that meant anything important.

"You still have to wait until everyone else has one," Tifa smirked and handed Vincent a cookie.

Vincent pulled down the collar of his cloak and took a bite of cookie, then he kissed Cid, slipping that bit of cookie into the pilot's mouth, his tongue lingering a moment.

"Bring this to Cloud and Sephiroth," Tifa said and handed Cid a tray with two bowls of soup, two cups of tea, and a few cookies. "They must be starving by now."

xXx

Once again Sephiroth awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar room, naked, and bandaged. But this time, there was a familiar face sitting beside his bed. Slowly, he propped himself up on his uninjured arm, looking at Cloud, the ex-Solider looked so innocent and young asleep. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Cloud's in a soft, quick kiss before laying back down just as the man began to wake.

Cloud opened his bright blue eyes and found Sephiroth staring at him, warmth lingering on his lips. "Did you kiss me?" He asked, making Sephiroth smirk.

"And if I did?" Sephiroth asked with a fake innocent look in his eyes, which was offset by the smirk gracing his lips. "You were my reason," he said quietly, his smirk falling away. "You were why I wanted to be healed."

Cloud's eyes went wide at these words. "Why?" Was all he could manage.

"Because I'm in love with you," Sephiroth said and sat up, pressing his lips to Cloud's. "I have been since we first fought side-by-side in Soldier," he whispered against the blonde's lips.

"Room service!" Cid yelled as he kicked open the door, tray balanced in his hands. "Lovey dovey shit later, eat now so I can get my damn cookie!"

Vincent just stood in the doorway and chuckled softly at the pilot's words. Cid's brashness never ceased to amaze him nor did the fact the blonde man never seemed to care what anyone else thought about him or what he said. Cid was Cid and that's why he had fallen so hopelessly in love with the aviator.

* * *

My neck and shoulders are so fucking stiff and knotted; I would kill right now for a massage.

I just counted all of my self-inflicted scars and I have over 100 of them, all old!

Sirin, I love ya babe!


	3. Chapter 3

I spent all day playing Final Fantasy 7 it's so fun!

Okay, let me clear something up, yes I know Midgar was pretty much destroyed in Dirge of Cerberus, but damnit, my story, deal with it.

::Sniffles:: I just watched Digimon The Movie and it made my cry, parts of it are so fucking sad, like when Matt and Tai get digitalized because Metalgreymom and Metalgarurumon can't move, that part always tears me up.

You guys are going to have to hear me gush about my boyfriend a lot, 'kay? 'Cause I love him so so so much.

* * *

"Cid, we should leave," Vincent said after Cid had set the tray down on the bedside table. "I'll convince Tifa to let you have a cookie."

Cid grinned and flung his arm around Vincent's waist, making the ex-Turk chuckle softly as they left the room, door slamming closed behind them.

Cloud mumbled something as he grabbed a bowl of soup, handing one to Sephiroth as well.

"What did you say?" Sephiroth asked, ignoring the bowl of soup now held in one of his hands.

"I said, I'm in love with you too," Cloud murmured, staring into his soup as if he could crawl inside of it. His brow wrinkled in confusion when the bowl of soup was plucked from his hands and placed on the tray, soon followed by Sephiroth's.

With a smirk, Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled the blonde onto his lap, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss. "I'm not too injured," he purred against Cloud's lips, pressing his hardening length against the ex-Soldier's thigh.

"Yes you are," Cloud said, but didn't move from the man's lap. He couldn't hold back a moan when Sephiroth moved from his lips to his neck, biting and licking at the tender skin. With a deep moan, he spread his legs, pressing his erection down onto Sephiroth's.

"I want you," Sephiroth growled, his hands slipping under Cloud's shirt as the blonde man tentatively placed a hand on the large spike creating a tent in the sheet. "Mmm, harder," he moaned, removing one hand from under Cloud's shirt to pull away the sheet and wrap around the blonde's hand, showing Cloud just how hard he wanted.

Cloud's head fell back when Sephiroth's other hand left his torso and slipped under his waistband. "God, Sephiroth," he moaned, squeezing the hard length in his hand when Sephiroth roughly stroked up his hard cock. With a strangled cry of Sephiroth's name, he came, cum jetting onto the platinum blonde's chest, seeping into the crisp, white bandages. He collapsed against Sephiroth's chest.

Sephiroth moaned Cloud's name deeply moments later, cum coating his and Cloud's hands. He leaned forward, his cheek nearly pressing against Cloud's as his tongue flicked out and licked the sensitive spot right behind the blonde's ear lobe. "I think you're ripping my stitches."

"Huh?" Cloud looked up in confusion and then his eyes went wide in realization. Quickly, he looked down and saw blood seeping through the bandages. "Sorry," he said and began to slide off Sephiroth's lap when the longhaired man stopped him.

Sephiroth laid back and pulled Cloud with him. "It's not to bad, it won't kill me if you stay right here for a while," he smirked, rolling the blonde off his chest and tucking Cloud against his side, burying his face in that mass of soft blonde hair.

"Fine, but I want to take a look at them soon," Cloud said firmly with a small yawn before cuddling up against Sephiroth, his head snuggled against the man's neck.

xXx  
(Yay for mystery pairings that one can only understand if they paid attention to the first game!)

"Barret!" Cid yelled, making the large black man jump. "A guy wants on my fuckin' ship, he says he fuckin' knows you," he growled, lighting up another cigarette. "Says his name is Dyne."

Barret's eyes went wide at that name. "What the fuck," he half murmured under his breath in disbelief. "Let him on."

"Whatever," Cid growled and lowered the hatch, allowing the man to board. "If he fucks anything up, I'm blaming you," he said gruffly and wandered off to go find Vincent, he had a few things to tell the brunet.

Dyne walked onto the ship, the hatch closing behind him. His limp was still prominent and he had a long scar down the side of his face, but he looked no less gorgeous to Barret. "Hi."

"I-I thought you were dead. It felt like you were still alive but, I didn't believe it," Barret gapped, still not believing his eyes. "How, how did you survive the fall?"

"These guys saved me," Dyne said and moved aside, letting Reno and Rude walk onto the ship, they nodded at Barret before wandering off. "I'm sorry, I never should have blamed you for what happened to Corel, or to myself. I never should have made you fight me or even talked about letting Marlene be with her mother again. It was just seeing you again and feeling everything, all the hurt and sadness, I just snapped, can you ever forgive me?" He asked, nearly pleading, looking down at the ground.

Barret smiled and placed a hand on Dyne's shoulder, making the man look up at him. "I've been blaming myself for years for something that wasn't my fault. Of course I can forgive you."

"Do you forgive me enough to give me a kiss?" Dyne asked but didn't wait for an answer; he just leaned forward and sealed his lips against Barret's in a short, but heartfelt, kiss.

Barret's grin widened against Dyne's lips. "It's been way too fuckin' long since I've had a kiss like that," he smiled when they broke the kiss. "Where have you been for three years?"

"Looking for you," Dyne smiled placing his mechanical hand in Barret's. "How are you and Marlene doing?" He asked when he was tugged firmly against the larger man.

"I'm 38 and still here," Barret smirked; he had missed the feel of Dyne against him. "As for Marlene, why don't you come see for yourself? She's at Tifa's bar with Shelke and Cait Sith."

Dyne smiled and followed Barret off the ship and into Tifa's bar. His eyes widened when Marlene ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and called him daddy before turning and giving Barret the same treatment.

"She's always known she's had two fathers since before she could remember," Barret smiled at Dyne who was fighting back tears. "Welcome back," he grinned, his arm going around Dyne's waist.

xXx

"So this is why you haven't been answering your phone," Reno said, making Cloud and Sephiroth stir from their sleep. "Wakey wakey."

Rude rolled his eyes behind his mirrored sunglasses and stood stiff with his arms firmly at his side. "There is an urgent matter that requires you, Cloud, and your team as well as Sephiroth."

"Sheesh, lighten up, by the way you sound people might think you haven't been laid in years," Reno smirked at Rude who just rolled his eyes again. "Guess whose back," he grinned at Cloud and Sephiroth who were now sitting up. "Can you say Daddy?" He asked Sephiroth who sneered.

"Hojo," Sephiroth said, his lips curling in a disgusted sneer as if that name was the most horrid thing he has ever had the displeasure of having cross his pallet. "Let me guess, he found the rest of Jenova?"

"Actually he didn't find the rest of Jenova, he found all of Jenova even though we all thought that bitch was done for," Reno said, non-chalant demeanor flashing brightly. "And Rufus is building a new ShinRa Inc. except this time it doesn't use up Mako energy, don't ask me how it works, I was paying attention to the view at the time."

"Vincent killed what was left of Hojo," Cloud said in disbelief. "Or at least we thought he did, just like we thought we destroyed Jenova."

Reno nodded, not really paying attention to them anymore until Sephiroth glared at him. "Don't look at us, we have no idea where Hojo is. All we have are our orders from Rufus to tell you guys this and tag along assisting when and where we can, nothing else."

"We're going to go get settled while you contact the members of your team," Rude said and practically dragged Reno from the room, before going in search of one of their own.

xXx

"Ya see Vince, I'm head over fuckin' heels in love with you," Cid said once he had finally managed to get the ex-Turk alone. "I'm pretty sure I have been since the first time I saw ya."

Vincent smiled behind his cloak, a true, honest to Mako, smile. "I'm in love with you too."

"Really!" Cid grinned, like a kid who just got their first break. He was about to say more when Yuffie waltzed into the room.

"Cloud wants us all on deck for a meeting!" She said excitedly and slammed the door loudly behind her.

xXx

"I fucking love you," Barret said to Dyne whose reply was much the same. He was going to say more but his cellphone went off, making him sigh. "What? Yeah, goddamnit!" He cursed and hung up. "I have to go, I don't know when I'll be back."

"That's okay, I'll be right here waiting for you," Dyne smiled and kissed Barret passionately before the larger man left to go board the Shera.

* * *

Short, sweet, sappy, and all the pairings are now in!

You won't see much Barret/Dyne though, it's sort of a side-dish to the main pairings.


	4. Chapter 4

This is going to be a LONG story by the way with, what I hope is, a complicated plot.

I spent all of yesterday making myself a staff, it looks so cool and it's very rewarding because I made it all by myself.

Anywho, I love my boyfriend!

The Tea Party is a fucking awesome band!

I'm lap sized! Literally! I'm 5'3" and my weight fluctuates between 120lbs and 135lbs! I am two inches taller than I was when summer started!

It might seem like I'm rushing the pairings along, but you gotta remember that these guys have all known each other for a long time before this story comes along. So beat FF7, then watch Advent Children, then beat FF7 Dirge of Cerberus, and finally read this fic and everything will make sense.

* * *

"Does anyone want to explain this to me?" Nanaki asked when he walked onto the deck to see Cloud half supporting Sephiroth. Curiously, he sniffed the air and a look of realization spread across his face. "He's not tainted by Jenova anymore."

Sephiroth nodded, barely restraining a grimace when he was lowered into a chair. When Cloud moved away, he tugged the blonde into his lap. "They already know you love me," he smirked and nipped Cloud's ear, making the normally stoic man blush brightly. "All the need to know is that I love you too."

"I hope you have a better fucking reason for calling us all fucking up here," Cid growled, lighting up a cigarette. He took a long drag from it and then had it plucked from his lips. "Hey! What the…" He trailed off when he realized it was Vincent who took it.

Vincent just quirked a brow at the blonde pilot and he took a drag from the cigarette, two thin tendrils of smoke slipped from his nose before the rest was softly blown from his mouth. "My first one in 38 years," he commented off-handedly and took another drag before giving it back to Cid.

"Hey, it ain't my place to judge," Cid shrugged, deciding that Vincent's slender hands were made for holding a cigarette.

"What's up with you old man?" Yuffie asked, surprised Vincent still had his head attached after taking Cid's cancer stick.

"I AIN'T OLD!" Cid yelled, his teeth clenching in anger. "Barret's older than I am you little hag."

"HAG!" Yuffie screamed and ran at Cid, who just side stepped, making her run head long into Vincent, which was similar to running head long into a brick wall. With a small "ugh" she fell to the floor.

Vincent helped Yuffie to her feet and whispered something in her ear that made her face turn red and her eyes go wide. Smirking behind the high collar of his cloak, he returned to Cid's side, his hand gently palming the blonde's backside, which no one noticed.

"Vincent, stop molesting Cid," Cloud said when Cid jumped slightly. He removed himself from Sephiroth's lap much to the longhaired man's chagrin. "Hojo is still alive and he's brought Jenova back to life."

xXx

After the meeting, Sephiroth approached, with some difficulty, Vincent. "What was my Mother like?" He asked the man bluntly.

"She was a kind and gentle woman, she wanted to help people, not hurt them. After Hojo took you away, she fought to get you back, she never wanted you to have this fate," Vincent said, he was surprised that now thoughts of Lucrecia no longer caused him pain. He smiled on the inside when he realized what he had felt for Lucrecia paled in comparison to what he felt for Cid. "You look a lot like her. She would be proud of you for changing."

Sephiroth nodded, "thank you for telling me this," he said and slowly made his way to where Cloud was standing. While he could walk short distances, he still needed help making it around the Shera.

"Where too Cloud?" Cid asked, manning the controls of his airship.

Cloud thought about if for a moment. "Nibelheim, we might be able to find some clue as to where Hojo is if he went back to gather his research on Jenova," he said as he wrapped his arm around Sephiroth's waist, taking a majority of the man's weight.

"You got it," Cid said began ordering his crew around, preparing for take off. All the while an idea was forming in the back of his mind. "Hey Vince, get up here, I'm gonna teach ya how to steer this baby," he grinned, making his crew's eyes go wide, Cid never let anyone steer the Shera.

Vincent smiled behind his cloak and walked over to Cid. He rose a questioning brow when all Cid did was look at him expectantly. And then it hit him. "I'm not taking off my cloak."

"I ain't gonna teach you anything when you're wearing that," Cid said firmly and just stared at Vincent. When staring failed, he pulled out his secret weapon, puppy dog eyes. "Please take it off, for me?"

Vincent tried his best to resist the power of Cid's big baby blues but his resolve soon melted and he found himself removing the mass of red material. "Better?" He asked and was met with that smug, cocksure Highwind smile.

"Much. Now there's not much to steering really," Cid grinned and tugged on the gunman's arm until Vincent stood in front of the helm. "Since you're new at this, two hands on the helm at all times, I don't want you crashing my baby," he said and placed Vincent's hands on the helm, pressing himself flush against the brunette's back while resting his hands on top of the gunner's.

As Cid said, there wasn't much to steering Vincent decided. After a few moments of learning how Cid moved the help and how the ship reacted to the movements, he was steering on his own, but the pilot was still pressed against his back, not that he minded.

"Not bad, but I think that's enough," Cid said and put the Shera on autopilot. Reluctantly, he moved away from Vincent. He was about to say something when Yuffie burst into the room.

"Dinner!" The little ninja yelled and ran off to tell the remaining people.

"You go on ahead, I have to do something really quick, save me a seat next to you," Cid said and walked off to talk to a crewmember, not giving Vincent a chance to say anything.

Vincent sighed and headed off for dinner, tempted not to save Cid a seat.

"You better not fucking screw this up," Cid growled quietly to a crewmember who nodded. "I'm trusting you here. Check to see if you have everything you need, if you don't tell me and I'll come up with some excuse to stop off in Kalm so you can get what you need. I want it done by the time we're finished in Nibelheim. What's your name?"

"Yes Captain and it's Andrew," Andrew said and rushed off to check the supplies, thrilled that Cid had put him in charge of such a large project.

xXx

"Thanks," Cid said and slipped into the chair next to Vincent, pressing a quick kiss to the silent and still cloakless man. "Damn Tifa, you made all this?" He asked making Tifa blush when a plate loaded with mashpotatoes, gravy, and roast beef was placed in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Captain, I need to speak to you immediately," Andrew said, interrupting the meal.

Cid sighed and stood, pressing a small kiss to Vincent's lips before leaving the room with Andrew. "What is it?" He growled, upset he had to leave his food and his lover.

"We need more supplies for the…project," Andrew said, trying his best not to be phased by the Captain's temper.

"Fine, we'll stop in Kalm tomorrow, you'll have the day to get what you need and have it all planned out. I want it to be fucking flawless or else," Cid growled and went back into the room where he truly wanted to be. "Cloud, we have to stop in Kalm for some fucking supplies tomorrow and to fucking refuel. It'll take the day to do."

Cloud nodded, a day in Kalm wasn't a bad idea, it would give him a chance to pick up some potions to fully heal Sephiroth. "Okay, it'll give us a chance to get prepared, who knows what we'll face in the mansion."

Sephiroth remained silent through out the meal, having the feeling he still wasn't completely welcome. So he sat next to Cloud, quietly eating, watching everyone as they ate and spoke to each other.

Once everyone was done, the argument over who would do the dishes ensued. It ended when Vincent pulled out his gun and allowed himself, Cid, Cloud, Sephiroth, Reno, and Rude to escape while Nanaki and Yuffie slipped away on their own, leaving Barret to do the dishes because Tifa cooked.

xXx

Cid pinned Vincent against the wall just outside his room. He bit down on the gunner's neck, his nose filling with sweet, spicy, intoxicating scent that was distinctly Vincent. Each sweet sound that came from the gunman's lips, he relished in.

"Cid, room, now," Vincent moaned, he wanted the pilot inside him and he wanted it now. He yanked Cid off him and stared into the Captain's bright blue eyes. "I want you now," he growled and yanked open the door to Cid's room, shoving the blonde inside before following him inside, locking the door behind him.

Cid found himself laying flat on his back on his bed with Vincent straddling his hips, roughly removing both their clothes. Soon they were both naked and he flipped their positions, fusing his lips to Vincent's as he reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. "You're gorgeous," he said after breaking the kiss, looking at the lithe man beneath him.

"Cid," Vincent gasped when a lubed finger slipped inside him. He rolled his hips back against the intrusion and moaned deeply when a second finger was added. His back arched when a third finger slipped in and brutally began to stimulate his prostate. "I want you in me now!"

Cid pulled his fingers out of Vincent, the gunner whimpering at the loss. He slicked up his cock and thrust in to the hilt in one go. "God, Vincent, you're so tight," he moaned and gritted his teeth waiting for Vincent to adjust to the intrusion.

"Move," Vincent said and thrust back against Cid, forcing him in deeper. He cried out when the pilot began to pound into him. His claw hand dug into the bed, ripping through the fabric as his flesh hand squeezed the blonde's shoulder, his fingernails digging into Cid's flesh.

"God Vincent," Cid moaned and reached between their bodies, stroking Vincent's neglected cock in time with his thrusts.

"CID!" Vincent yelled as he spilled his seed between their bodies, his inner walls clamping around Cid's cock, sending the man over the edge.

"VINCENT!" Cid yelled as he filled the man, collapsing on top of the gunner.

They laid there panting until Cid rolled off Vincent, pulling the gunman against him. He nuzzled his face against that mass of black hair, inhaling that sweet scent, lulling him to sleep along with the steady breathing of the gunner who was already in dreamland.

* * *

Yay! A new chapter! Woo!

I hope to build a relationship with you, my adoring fans, like I have with my Snarry fans. So, read my damn author's notes and review goddamnit!


End file.
